Rum
by B-Rated
Summary: Jack is drunk; Will is naked.


I do not own.

WARNING: SEX!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack took another swig from the last quarter of his third rum bottle and even though the man was drunk it didn't show in his movements. Maybe that was because he acted drunk most the time. But still he almost gracefully walked into the inn room of Tortuga.

He frowned, in his drunken stupor he had walked into the wrong room and there was no longer a beautiful woman following him. Well, she might not of been beautiful but she was woman. He looked at the figure in the bed and pursed his lips either of thought or to take another drink. Then he walked around the end of the bed curling his fingers around the bedpost.

Will had gotten used to the cool air out at sea so when summer at land struck him it left him a hot sweaty mess. He had turned into bed early, thankful for a mattress instead of a cot, and now was in a deep slumber wearing nothing but a twisted sheet that his right leg was wrapped around.

Jack took one last swallow from his bottle and placed it on a lopsided table against the wall. His hat soon joined it along with his belt. He began unbuttoning the other half of his open shirt while kicking off his boots.

Will's nose twitched with the stench of alcohol above him but it did not stir him completely from his sleep. In his half consciousness he realized someone was above him but was too gone to do anything about it.

Jack chewed on the left side of his tongue while his eyes scanned the body now below him. They settled down on the sheet covering so little. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at his own thoughts then reached a hand for it.

Will felt the linen sliding from his body and it merely made him shiver. He felt a warm hand moving down his chest but still could not find the strength to open his eyes. There was something about the light touches that made him feel as though he was dreaming. If he woke the dream would end and so would the hand traveling under his thigh making him raise his knee.

His head fell back with a soft moan as a finger ran the underside of his length. Now he was completely awake and noticed something wasn't right, a rather obvious something. This something was pressing against his inner thigh.

His eyes finally opened in surprise. He took in the sight and for a moment lost the ability to speak but words came tumbling out his mouth soon in a rush of panic, "Jack?! What're you- Are you- Why-"

"You're ruining it, Will," Jack slurred pushing the unwilling body against the mattress.

"Jack! Stop! Don't-" Will cut himself off with a loud groan as his body tensed and sank into the bed. Jack had forced himself in without preparation or any kind of assistance.

Will's hands twisted in the linen beneath him while his face distorted into one of pain. His jaw was clenched so tight it began to sting but it was nothing compared to the hurt of a more intimate place. Jack paused for a few seconds grimacing himself from the harsh muscles rejecting him.

All that could be heard through the silence of the room was their shallow panting that wasn't helping them regain breath at all. There was the commotion of the bar below but that was easily ignored.

Jack started moving. Slowly he withdrew then pushed back in, forcing himself deeper into the tight heat. Will groaned in protest choking out a few pleas for him to stop. Jack continued to ignore him though and gave a hard thrust colliding with a spot that caught Will by surprise. His clenched eyes opened as he gasped. His body tensed further then went limp. Panting of a different nature came from Will's lungs before he was finally able to talk, "do that again."

A grin graced the pirate's features as he repeated like he had been asked. Will released a moan as his back arched and hands gripped on to the sheet tighter for a different reason than before. Jack continued the hard fast movements, overcome with arrogance the more he was encouraged. "Oh God, Jack," Will's voice was shaky between sounds and pants, "don't… ah… stop." The older male found this a bit contradicting but was too drunk and focused to say anything.

Will's legs moved to wrap around Jack's middle as he rocked his hips back eagerly. This sent his body into a tail spin of blinding warmth. His head rolled side to side trying to accommodate for the amount of heat rushing into his head. He caught his eyes rolling back and tried to stop them on more then one occasion. His body was screaming for release but he didn't want it to end. This was bliss, right on the edge of heaven and to let himself come crashing back to Earth would be an unwelcome fall. But still the pressure was building and there was no stopping it, "not yet…" He gripped the sheet tighter still, desperately trying to stay grounded. A cloud over took his mind and white lights flashed before his eyes as he still was unable to keep from flight. So with a long cry and a moan above him it was over.

One body fell from its high to land back on the mattress while the other regained strength to remain hovering. Will's eyes opened with a sudden start as realization sunk in and his panic resurfaced. He swallowed hard and looked nervously from Jack's face to the room.

Jack blinked twice, staring down at him before removing himself from the bed to get redressed. The younger man moved to sit up, "w-" he found a jolt of pain crash into him and fell back to the bed with an interrupting groan.

Jack walked with the rum bottle to the night side table beside the bed. He placed the bottle down again and put his hat gracefully atop his head before marching for the exit.

"W-why…?" It was a simple question Will had asked and it demanded an answer.

"Sorry, mate, not one for cuddling," Jack answered without a slur of speech before turning again and leaving.

Will groaned again and reached for the rum.

* * *

Review please. I have an idea for a sequel if this one was any good.


End file.
